


I Suck At Titles So I Will Just Fill This in Because Why Not

by stump_patrick



Series: Peterick One-Shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, More Fluff, Omorashi, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stump_patrick/pseuds/stump_patrick
Summary: A peterick one-shot where Patrick goes to Pete's house and drinks too much soda. Then "something" happens.





	I Suck At Titles So I Will Just Fill This in Because Why Not

Patrick was at Pete's house, everything cool, just chatting and shit.  
"hey should we get some soda?" Pete asked.  
"ah, sure" Patrick replied.  
So they got the soda Pete had bought 2 days before and drank an unhealthy amount of soda. The day had passed pretty quickly, until it was around 12 am and they were both tired, so they decided to go to sleep (on the same bed because Peterick)

Patrick felt a twinge in his bladder, but ignored it. Pete came back and told him that he was already going to sleep because like they had plans for tomorrow, so Patrick just followed. (without going to the bathroom before)

The slight pressure on Patrick's bladder started to become more annoying, and he was trying to sleep. The urge just got worse every minute. He decided to just try to sleep anyway so he didn't wake up Pete, who was already asleep. 

Around fifteen minutes passed, and Patrick was already squirming a little, but he thought he could hold it, so he waited. The urge was nearly unbearable now, so he ended up jamming his hand in his crotch to prevent himself from leaking, while thinking 'don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't you dare fucking think about falling asleep...' He did end up falling asleep after a while.

He suddenly woke up, feeling warm wetness around him. He then realised he had fucking pissed himself. In Pete's house. In Pete's bed. Next to motherfucking Pete himself. He felt tears from in his eyes, and started to cry softly, hoping Pete didn't wake up. 

He felt Pete moving a little next to him. Fuck. Pete was waking up. After Pete did wake up,he just said   
"Patri-" he was cut off by Patrick's sobbing  
"I'M SORRY! I-I DIDN'T M-MEAN T-T-TO!" Patrick 'said' between sobs, already panic!king  
There was a pause. Patrick just sat there crying thinking to himself ' did I really just do this?'  
Pete started talking (calmly like a normal fucking human) "  
Hey, calm down. I know it was an accident"  
Patrick took a while to answer.  
" don't you... don't you think I'm fucking ridiculous now?" He asked Pete, his voice cracking.  
"no, of course not, accidents happen" Pete said. "go clean up and I'll take care of this"

(Still kinda crying)Patrick went to take a shower and change while Pete cleaned the bed. After that, they both slept close together that night. (awww fluff heehee makes my fucking brain hurt ;_;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're still alive!


End file.
